Mistakes and Promises
by Cobert Fan
Summary: Robert follows Cora to London after she receives a letter regarding a gallery exhibit but their reunion doesn't go as Robert had planned. What will Cora do? Based on season 5. A companion piece to 'When The Rain Comes'.


"Ugh, that man!" Cora said under her breath as she stomped up the stairs in Rosamond's home. "How dare he come here and order _me_ back home! I am a grown woman, not a child…or a dog!" Cora continued as she entered the bedroom and slammed the door. Being too angry to sit, Cora paced the room. Any other time she would be upset that Robert had showed up in London, honestly believing that she would break her vows and take another man to bed. However, the fact that he had ordered her back to Downton only infuriated her. Didn't he know her? He could be so incredibly stubborn when he was angry! Robert couldn't handle anger, most of the time. With anger, all sense of reason seemed to fly out the window where Robert was concerned.

Cora couldn't believe what had transpired this evening. If she had known Robert was here and waiting for her, she would never have stayed so long at the museum. But just because she had come back late and Mr. Bricker had walked her home, Robert seemed to assume she was having an illicit affair! Cora could scream she was so angry. That man! That man could be so insufferable when he was angry. He was incorrect in his assumptions and he wouldn't even let her speak! When Cora tried to explain that she had gone to the museum to take her mind off how much she had regretted coming to London, especially without telling Robert the whole reason behind the trip and that she just happened to bump into Mr. Bricker, he wouldn't even listen. It isn't like she had arranged to go with Mr. Bricker. Yes, Mr. Bricker had let her know of the exhibit and a special lecture that was being given, but she certainly didn't go_ with_ him. She had assumed he might be there, but that wasn't the reason she went.

Of course, she liked Mr. Bricker's attention. What woman didn't like to feel beautiful and desirable? But Cora would never be interested in Simon Bricker, not in the way Robert insinuated. And if Robert didn't know her better than that, then he could just….Oh, that man! When he was angry, Robert could get so worked up and so..so..so…handsome. There was something about an angry Robert, when it wasn't directed at her, that Cora found _very _appealing. The way his muscles clinched and then rippled, the passion that radiated from him, and the way his eyes would darken. "I am completely useless when it comes to that man." Cora sighed. Cora admitted it, she loved that Robert had come to London for her. If she were honest, Cora was really angry at Simon Bricker for playing her for a fool and angry at herself for letting him. Granted she didn't appreciate being questioned by Robert, but wouldn't she do the same? If it were Robert and another woman had openly flirted with him, in front of her no less, wouldn't she be angry? If Robert had smiled that devastatingly handsome smile at some other woman and if he flirted back, wouldn't she be…hurt? Cora sank down in the chair. Robert was _hurt_. He was hurt because she flirted in front of him and he was hurt because she took off to London without giving him the real reason.

Cora knew that with all of the changes at Downton and around the village, that Robert was feeling unwanted and a bit useless. The way he had treated her, by pulling away and being harsh, was the way Robert behaved when his pride had been severely wounded. She could only imagine that her trip to London had added to those feelings of insecurity. If she was feeling overlooked and unneeded, might Robert be feeling that tenfold? Cora had been so wrapped up in the giddy feeling that Mr. Bricker's attention had initially created and at the thought of someone still finding her attractive, that she just saw Robert's angry reaction and not the reason behind it. Truth be told, if the shoe were on the other foot, she might act the same way.

Cora was interrupted from her thoughts by the sound of the door being closed. She looked out of the window to see Robert talking to the driver and getting in the car. He didn't look angry anymore, just defeated. If Cora had not had her wits about her, she would have rushed downstairs and tried to stop him. She would have grabbed her bag and rushed to the station to catch the train back to Downton. But Cora couldn't leave London today, no matter how much she might want to. She had promised Rosamond that she would go with her to a luncheon tomorrow that someone at the gallery had invited them to. Cora, knowing Mr. Bricker would most likely attend, needed to set him straight on a few things.

It had been obvious when he walked her back to Rosamond's that night and tried to kiss her that he anticipated she would reciprocate. She had started to set him straight right then and there, but the sound of Robert's voice coming from Rosamond's doorway diverted her attention from Mr. Bricker's inappropriateness to Robert's presence. Cora now realized that Robert must have seen Bricker draw back from her face and she wondered if he assumed that Bricker had been successful in his attempt to kiss her. The pit in Cora's stomach only deepened. "Oh Robert." Cora sighed. As she rang for Baxter to ready her for bed, Cora's mind wandered to the man who she so desperately loved and how she would ever make things right.

Robert had been walking around the estate for most of the afternoon. When Cora had refused to accompany him back to Downton and stormed upstairs the day before, he had caught the next train out and spent most of the night sulking at how everything had gone so terribly wrong. He had planned to take Cora out for a nice dinner and tell her how much he had missed her. But when he heard her voice outside on the sidewalk and then the sound of Simon Bricker's voice, anger filled him. He had flown to the door and threw it open just to see Bricker pull back from Cora in what he could only assume had been a 'good-night' kiss. At that moment all reason was gone and all he was filled with infuriation and jealousy. He knew he had been harsh with her but he was so hurt at the thought of her spending time with a man other than himself, that he couldn't help but spew insults and demand that she return with him immediately. It wasn't until after Cora had gone upstairs that Rosamond came into the room, calling him an utter fool.

Rosamond had explained that Cora had not gone with Bricker to the museum and that she had been on the other side of the street, opposite the two, when they returned from the gallery. Rosamond, having seen the entire scene unfold, told Robert of how Mr. Bricker had attempted to kiss Cora but that she swiftly refused his advances, explaining that she very much loved Robert. Once Robert heard the truth, he felt embarrassed for not giving Cora the opportunity to explain and decided it best if he returned to Downton to give his wife ample time to allow her anger to subside. He could only hope that Cora would return to Downton and not encamp herself in London, permanently.

Robert had just walked through the thicket and was headed towards the house when something caught his eye. There, in the distance, was Cora. Surely he was imagining things and that she wasn't really home. As she came closer, Robert could see her beautiful features come into view and notice the nervous way she opened and closed her hands into fists. He knew this behavior meant she was apprehensive about something. Suddenly the joy that had leapt up within Robert turned to worry. What if she had come back to tell him that she was staying in London permanently? What if she decided the lack of trust on his part was unforgiveable and it had pushed her further away and into Bricker's waiting arms? The thoughts filled Robert's mind. But then he saw it: a smile. Her beautiful, beautiful smile. Once Cora was within reach both spoke with an, "I'm sorry!" Cora's smile widened and Robert's unreadable expression became a grin.

Robert spoke rapidly, "I apologize, Sweetheart; I shouldn't have let my anger take hold and I should have let you explain. I jumped to conclusions and said some uncalled-for things. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you, my love. I shouldn't have stormed off. I should have stayed and made you listen. I was so angry that I wasn't thinking clearly. Once I calmed down and thought about it, I realized that if the situation were reversed, I would have felt and feared the same things that you did. I will tell you, without question, that nothing happened between Simon Bricker and me, nor will there ever. I can only imagine how things must have appeared, but I told him that I am not interested in him and that my heart and loyalties belong completely with you," Cora explained as she stepped closer to Robert.

"I know." Robert confessed. "After you went upstairs, Rosamond explained about you going to the gallery alone and about you refusing Bricker's advances."

"Why didn't you come upstairs then? Why did you leave and come home?" Cora asked in confusion.

"Because I had not seen you that upset in a very long time and, to be honest, it frightened me. I figured it would be best if you had time to calm down. I also figured that regardless of what I said, you might not want to see me and that you had given your word to Rosamond that you would attend the luncheon with her the next day." Robert said, questioning to himself whether he had made the right decision by leaving. "I am glad you came home. I…I was afraid that you might not return." Robert admitted, the sadness seeping through his voice.

"Oh, Robert, I will always come home. I would never be happy anywhere other than with you." Cora sighed as she softly caressed Robert's cheek with her hand. Robert leaned into Cora's touch, relishing at the feel of her skin against his. Cora closed her eyes and smiled at Robert's response to her touch. It wasn't until she felt his warm breath ghost across her lips did she realize that his lips were about to claim hers. This kiss initiated by Robert was soft and gentle. It was as if he was remembering every kiss they had ever shared. The warmth of Robert's moist lips caused butterflies in Cora's stomach, and she couldn't help but be disappointed when the sensuous kiss ended.

"Why don't we go back in the house and make use of the time left before the dressing gong," the desire was evident in Robert's deep voice.

"Mmm, I think I have a better idea," Cora said, raising her eyebrow coyly. "Do you remember the abandoned cottage that Tom had renovated for Sibby and himself?"

"Do I remember it? Of course I remember it. It is the place that my seductive wife lured me to, not more than a year ago and then abducted me for several glorious days. I fantasize about those days. Trust me, darling, I will never forget _that_ cottage." Robert said as Cora took Robert's arm turning him in the direction of the cottage.

"Why don't we make our way there instead?" Cora suggested as they began to walk, arm in arm. "I called and spoke with Mrs. Hughes this morning and had her send some of the staff to clean it and stock it with food. It should be all ready for us."

The smile on Robert's face was unmistakable and his thoughts were filled with the passionate days that he and Cora had experienced the last time they spent time in the cottage. "You did, did you? Well, I suppose I _might_ be persuaded to make such a journey, with the right motivation." He said taking Cora in his arms again and kissing her breathless.

It was obvious that the thoughts of the two of them returning to the cottage had greatly improved Robert's mood. As Robert's lips devoured Cora's, his hands began to roam over her back and sides. "Robert," Cora gasped, as she broke the kiss. "If we keep _that_ up we will both be too 'motivated' to actually make it to the cottage." The flush of Cora's face and her heaving breath did little to discourage Robert's desires, but he reluctantly allowed Cora to remove herself from his embrace.

"I am sorry, my darling, but I can't seem to control myself," Robert growled, placing his hand in hers. The two continued on the short journey to their destination. "Cora, do you still have that lovely little black garment that you wore the last time we were there?" Robert questioned as he leaned over to brush a kiss against her cheek.

"You mean the black chemise that you _tore_ the last time I wore it because you couldn't wait for it to be properly removed? Cora teased. "No, sweetheart, I am afraid that it was unsalvageable, even for Baxter. However, I didn't really think it was important for either of us to wear anything, _at all,_" Cora's voice was husky as she whispered the last sentence in Robert's ear.

Robert stopped dead in his tracks "You don't?" Robert's eye brow heightened as did other areas of his body.

"No, I didn't. However you will never experience anything other than the sun setting, if we don't continue to walk." Cora gently tugged on Robert's hand until he followed. It was Robert who then began picking up the pace. A short while later, the two reached the cottage. Smoke was coming from the stone chimney, making it evident that a warm fire was burning in places other than Robert's pants. As the two entered, the soft glow illuminated the small cottage. Food had been left on the small table against the wall, but Cora and Robert only had eyes for each other. As soon as Robert closed the door behind them, Cora turned and pressed him against it. "Now, we are gloriously alone. I think it is time that I…_motivated you_." Those were the last words she uttered as she pressed her lips, as well as the rest of her body, against Robert. In an instant her hands had removed his jacket and began working on the buttons of his shirt. Robert's senses were in overdrive. The smell of Cora's perfume and the feel of her moving against him as she made haste in undressing him had Robert at full arousal in record time.

"Goodness Cora, what you do to me!" Robert groaned as she unclasped his trousers. Not to be outdone, he swiftly worked to unclasp Cora's dress and push it off her delicate frame. As the dress slid to the floor, Robert gasped. Cora was wearing the lace black chemise that he had envisioned earlier.

Cora looked at Robert with a sly grin. "I bought another one in London. I remembered how fond you were of the other one." Cora slowly stepped away from Robert and in front of the fire. One by one she began to pluck the pins from her intricate hairstyle and allowed her long locks to fall around her shoulders. Robert was mesmerized. The way the warm light from the fire highlighted her magnolia skin and the vision of her hair cascading around her shoulders had Robert in a trance. Cora had worn the original chemise several times in the past year, and each time it brought Robert to new heights of arousal. The last time he had not even attempted to remove it, rather Robert had ripped it from her body. Had the vision of Cora standing in front of the fire with her long black curls framing her scantily clad body not paralyzed him, Robert would have been tempted to repeat his prior actions. However, the apparition before him was far too erotic for him to do anything other than behold her lustfully.

"Robert, this type of thing is _so_ much better when both of us are involved." The groan of Cora's voice woke Robert from his thoughts as he walk towards her. Running one hand through her hair and wrapping one hand around Cora's waist, Robert briskly pulled Cora against him. The elegant curve of Cora's neck was like a magnet for Robert's lips and his touch sent electric currents through her body. If it were possible for Robert to touch every inch of Cora at once, he would have. He couldn't get close enough to her. Her entire body was his playground and every zone of her body held a different pleasure for Robert. As his lips continued to glide across her neck and collarbone, Robert's hands slid the straps of her chemise off her smooth shoulders.

The path that the lacey garment took down the curves of Cora's frame was followed by Robert's hands, desperate to feel each and every part of her. Cora, like Robert, couldn't get enough of the expanse of flesh before her. The firm muscles of his tan chest felt like paradise under her gentle yet demanding hands, as they massaged every inch of Robert's torso. It was with relief that Cora felt Robert's throbbing manhood when she reached inside his under garments. As she allowed her hand to linger over the sensitive areas there, Robert lifted her up by her waist, encouraging her to wrap her long legs around his middle. Cora met his actions with vigor. Moans of pleasure were expressed by both as Robert pushed Cora against the wall of the cottage, joining their bodies at last. As Robert took pleasure in the feel of Cora around him, his pace relaxed. Every thrust was felt in its entirety. Time seemed to stand still for the lovers as they adored one another physically. Eventually the hard wall was traded for the soft fur rug in front of the fireplace. Words of affirmation and affection were spoken by both as they made love.

After both Robert and Cora were exhausted and content, they went about satisfying a different type of hunger. Once finished with dinner, they lay by the fire and Cora softly spoke, "Robert, we can't take each other for granted anymore. We always seem to get so involved by the things around us that we forget about _us_. When that happens and when we behave the way we did yesterday, it frightens me. I can't fathom a life apart from you."

"My precious Cora, we have been given so much and I am so grateful for our lives together. But most importantly, I am thankful for you. I could no more endure a life a part from you then I could apart from air to breathe." Taking her chin in his hands, Robert lifted Cora's face as to look into her brilliant blue orbs. "I promise you, that we will not be separated by anything other than death. Each time we find our way back, it reminds us of our unending love. I have no doubt the future will bring other disagreements as you are married to a very stubborn man." Cora giggled at Robert's admission. "But I will never let you go, and I know that we could not stop fighting for each other. I apologize for taking you, my beautiful Cora, for granted."

"Robert, I love you so much. I am sorry for adding to the tensions you have been feeling. I never want our relationship to be a burden to you," Cora confessed as tears fell from her eyes.

"Never a burden, Cora. You have never been nor will you ever be a burden for me. You are the greatest source of joy in my life, please don't forget that." Robert placed his lips against Cora's forehead, to each cheek, and to her lips. As he placed her on her back, Robert begin to remind Cora again of just how much joy he found in her. With renewed promise, passion, and commitment, Robert and Cora's affection for one another elevated their love to a height that towered over anyone attempting to conquer it. That day in the cottage, they secured the foundation put down 34 years ago and strengthened with each trial, reminding them of both the fragility and security of their unity.


End file.
